Bella Notte
by openwidesay-ah
Summary: Leo and Tomaso meet out late one night. CBBC's Leonardo. Oneshot.


**Hey~!**

**So, after a quick peruse of the site , I came to the conclusion that there are no Leonardo fics, as far as I can see. Not surprising to be honest, but there really should be because I am a fangirl and I have _needs_, dammit.  
><strong>**Anyway. This is mostly for my bff Una, whom I have to thank for this strange obsession. And yeah, for myself, too. I was in desperate need of a cure for this chronic case of writer's block I got goin' on.  
><strong>**AND BEFORE I FORGET; YOU SHOULD ALL WATCH LEONARDO IT IS AN EXCELLENT AND SEXY AND AWESOME SHOW OKAY YEAH BYE /shot**

**Oh yes, gratuitous Italian used throughout. Just a warning. (hint: google translate ftw lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>The BBC own Leonardo, not me. Sniff sniff.<strong>

* * *

><p>Leonardo da Vinci strode aimlessly through the empty streets of Florence, eyes on the starry heavens. Having been cooped up in the workshop for hours finishing a new invention idea, he decided he needed some fresh air before he keeled over. It was past curfew and he would get in trouble if he was caught, but frankly he wasn't too worried about that.<p>

Meandering down the narrow alleyways that were usually so full of life, his feet took him to a familiar place, a quiet spot overlooking the River Arno.

Leonardo and Tomaso came here all the time to sketch; the water, the people, the trees, and just talk. It was their special place, where they could forget everything and just be themselves. Especially in Tom- well, Lisa's case, as she didn't have to pretend to be a member of the opposite sex.

_Speak of the devil_... Leonardo grinned as a small figure stepped out in front of him. "Ciao, Tomaso."

Starting slightly, Lisa looked up into the shining hazel eyes of the very person she had just been thinking about. And, well, dreaming about, too. She had decided to go for a walk, to clear her head. _How ironic_, she thought tiredly. _Sleeping beside him every night must be driving me insane._

It was ridiculous, even though she wasn't supposed to act like one, she was still a girl underneath it all. But it still felt odd to think of her best friend like that, even though he _was_ funny, and talented, and handsome, and perfect in every single way, and...

She sat abruptly, making sure her brain didn't get carried away. "Per amor del cielo, Leo, call me Lisa. There's no one around to hear us."

He settled himself down on the grass beside her, rolling his eyes. "Va bene, _Lisa_. So, cosa ti porta qui? Bad dream?"

"Er, something like that." The two sat in silence for a few moments, staring out across the moonlit water. Soon they started to talk and laugh as usual, about Lisa's art, Leonardo's latest invention, their adventures with their friends Machiavelli and Lorenzo. The encounter with Valentina was mentioned briefly, but Lisa swiftly changed the subject, really just wanting to forget about that horrible woman.

The two friends talked for hours, about anything and everything they could possibly think of.

All of a sudden, Lisa remember what she had said to Leonardo earlier about there being no one around, and she reached up and shook her long, dark curls free of the wig and, placing it in her lap, started playing with the short strands.

Leonardo noticed the movement and glanced to his left, pausing in telling a story about one of Mac's crazy schemes. He gasped under his breath.

Of course, he had seen Lisa's long hair many times, but the moon and star shine made it glow a bright brown-blonde colour, and gave her features an ethereal quality. Almost exactly like a painting.

"Così bella..." he whispered. Lisa looked up, still absent-mindedly playing with the wig. "Huh? Scusi?"

Blinking, Leonardo averted his gaze, gazing at the spot on the river where the moon was reflected. "Ah... it's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

Lisa smiled softly. "Indeed it is." Setting the wig next to her on the ground, she stretched her legs out in front of her, tilting her head all the way back to observe the sky. "The stars are fantastico. I should like to paint them one day."

Nodding his agreement, Leonardo placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking it gently. "Come on, we should go. If Maestro finds we've been out this late, we're dead."

Taking one last look at the sky, Lisa replaced her wig and, accepting Leonardo's hand, got to her feet. She moved to walk in the direction of the workshop, but was stopped by something warm and soft. It took her a moment to realise it was Leonardo, and he was hugging her.

_Am I still dreaming_? she wondered, a little dazed. A few seconds later, he stepped back, grinning sheepishly. Arranging her thoughts into something halfway coherent and her expression into one of mild shock, Lisa asked, "L-Leo. What was that for?"

Looking up at the moon once more, Leonardo chuckled.

"For being you," he stated simply. Before she could respond, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. "Presto, it'll be morning by the time we get back at this rate."

Lisa still wasn't entirely sure if she was awake or not, but as she took her hand from his and linked their arms, laughing quietly at his surprised expression, she knew she honestly wouldn't mind staying in this dream forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, Lisa (or Tom, whichever you prefer~). You're such a Leo fangirl asdfjgdfb *hearteyes* can't say I blame her, though.<br>****In case of some miracle and you're reading this and you actually watch Leonardo, then 1) I LOVE YOU and 2) this was set after It Must Be Love, otherwise Valenbitch- OH I MEAN VALENTINA would not have been mentioned at all otherwise. Shudder.  
><strong>**Big props to Lady & The Tramp for being an epic movie, and inspiration for the title of this fic. C:  
><strong>**I know this is short and crappy and probably riddled with mistakes but I really needed to write something ok ok  
>I'M WORKING ON MOAR HETALIA STUFF I PROMISE. ~le pinky swear~<strong>


End file.
